Arashi's Captive
by ohmiyask15
Summary: At first you're just living a normal teenage life then all of a sudden your in... Japan?


CH 1- Abduction

you: 'How fricken long does it take for ma to get 3 things at the store jeez!. Does she seriously expect me to wait in this stuffy car for a whole fricken hour?!' "Hey grandpa, can you please turn the radio on?"

grandpa: "Yeah sure."

you: "Thanks." 'I guess it wouldn't hurt to take a nap while i wait.' You soon fall asleep along with your grandpa. All of a sudden you hear your door open but you think it's only your ma. You go back to sleep. About 4 hours later you wake up. "hmmm..? Where am I?! This isn't my car!!!!!"

stranger: "Please be quiet _____-san we're almost there."

you: "Who are you?, and how do you know my name?! And where are you taking me?!!?!?!?"

stranger: "Please, be quiet. The other's are trying to sleep."

you: "What others?" You look around and see a lot of people scattered in what seems to be a plane. "oh... But still, answer my questions!"

stranger: "Don't worry all will be explained when we arrive."

you: "Arrive where exactly?"

stranger: "Japan of course."

you: "JAPAN!?!?!?!"

stranger: "Yes, now shush! You're gonna wake everybody up!"

you: "Who are you!?! Why are you kidnapping me!?!? I want to go home!! MOMMY!!!!!!!!!!"

stranger: "Please ________-san, be quiet. My name is Kamenashi Kazuya. I was sent to pick you up and take you to your masters."

you: "Masters!? What the hell!? Since when do i have masters!?"

Kamenashi: "Please ________-san, be quiet. My boss will hurt me if he knew that you are unhappy."

you: "I'm unhappy! I'm unhappy! I'm unhappy!!!"

Kamenashi: "Please!! My fans will be devasted if they find out I'm dead!"

you: "Fans? What? You get paid to kidnap me and now there a people who actually like you?!"

Kamenashi: "Two things wrong with that statement. First, I'm not getting paid to do this. Second, I'm a famous singer in a jpop group called Kat-Tun, that's where the fans come into play."

you: "Yeah right. I somehow find that hard to believe. If you're supposed to be a singer why the hell are in the mafia? That is what you're in right? Or maybe you're just trafficing sex slaves!? No!!! I'm still pure! I don't wanna be raped as my first time!"

Kamenashi: "Yah! I'm not in the mafia first of all. That's for the Italian people. I'm in the yakuza, there's a difference. Second of all, I don't traffic sex slaves, that's just gross. Third of all, ke ke ke.... you're still a virgin at this age? For some reason it's kinda hard to believe you."

you: "Fine whatever! But I still want to know something."

Kamenashi: "What is it that you want to know ______-san? I'm limiting you to three questions because I am tired and I don't want you waking everybody on the plane up."

you: "Only three?! Fine, first; Who is your so-called 'boss'?"

Kamenashi: "Arashi-sama. What is your second question?"

you: "Okay, number two; do my parents know about this?"

Kamenashi: "Yes, last question?"

you: "WHAT!?!? HOW THE HELL DO THEY KNOW AND NOT BE DOING ANYTHING TO SAVE ME?!?!"

Kamenashi: "It was their idea in the first place. Now that's enough talking for now. Please go back to sleep ______-san."

you: "Whatever."

Narrator: You fall asleep farely quickly due to the time being 3 AM. It felt like 10 minutes went by before some random guy sitting right behind you woke you up and was now staring at you.

Stranger: "Anyonghasaeyo~ Lee Sungmin imnida."

you: "Um... excuse me? Can you speak english please?"

Lee Sungmin: "Oh um, sorry I thought you were a fellow Korean because you were saying 'Saranghaeyo jaemseu'in your sleep. If you don't mind could you please not tell anyone that I'm on this plane or that I ever talked to you?"

you: "Um... okay? I am half korean by the way. I was born in America so I never learned the korean language."

Lee Sungmin: "Oh really? But you just spoke korean in your the way don't you know who I am?"

you: "Yeah, you just told me that you're Lee Sungmin." 'Geez what a wierd guy. Wait he is a guy right? I probably shouldn't ask him it would be rude.'

Lee Sungmin: "Okay good you don't recognise me. Oh and by the way I am a boy."

you: "Wait, can you read minds? That was just too creepy."

Lee Sungmin: "No I can't read minds, but no matter where I am people always ask me if I'm really a boy. It kinda gets on my nerves."

you: "The why do you answer them? If I were you I'd just let them think whatever they want about me because as long as my loved ones and I know the truth I'm happy." 


End file.
